Parallel Lives
by Willow-Kit
Summary: When The Eclipse Happened It Changed More Than Just Their Lives...      this story is M rated so if you are under 18 please dont read -.-...it will contain sexual themes and moments. the second author is NicolaDarkness!


**A/N:** This is a story a Friend and i decided to upload. we started Writing it about 5 Years ago and wanted to see what people thought about it so here it is ^o^  
>We dont own naruto...Unfortunately but we do own Nicola and Arisu (and Arisu's fish hehe)<strong>. <strong>It is writen in Thrid person and the only reason that is...is because i couldnt be bothered to edit it into a different tense so if you have a problem with that then by all means tell me and i will change it.

in this fanfiction we actually have a part where we are writing over msn and it looks like this - **_'Example: blah blah blah'_**

and this is normal speech - 'name: whatever they want to say**' **

i know some people dont like it written in that format but thats how we wrote it at the time and like i said before if there are any problems i shall change it...

**ok thats my rant done ^_^ enjoy and hope you like it d^_^b  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~: Parallel Lives :~<strong>

**Chapter 1: Broken Normality**

The late afternoon sun had yet to start its descent into the shadows of the night; its rays having been cruel to the people of earth, there blistering heat licking at thedelicate skin of man without mercy. The soft summer breeze could do no more than calm the heat damaged skin easing some of its discomfort.

The day dragged on as though time its self had stopped, each passing minutes seemed more like an hour, As the last few seconds of the day ticked to completion the students watched with baited breath, listening out for the magical sound.

The clock struck four, the once thought annoying bell was now the most pleasant sound the students had ever heard, its ringing echoed through the soon to be crowded halls. The shrill cry of the bell was like music to their ears, the professors silenced their speaking as their pupils packed up their work books for the day.

Mr Guile, the head professor of chemistry, watched as his class piled out of his lab wanting to forget about tomorrow's lessons for a few short hours. He looked despondently at his last student still at her desk; his sigh was full of frustration at the girl as he noted that she had once again fallen asleep during his class.

The slumbering blond stirred in her sleep she stretched her back, arching as a cat would, sitting upright in her chair. Her sapphire eyes opened slowly blinking away the sleep letting her blue orbs focus on the room.

She heard the last few rings of the bell before the college was once again silent. Ignoring the hopeless look her chemistry professor was sending her she hurriedly packed away her books.

Chemistry was without a doubt her least favourite lesson, not because she wasn't good at it, no quite the contrary. The lessons bored her to no end; she already knew everything Mr Guile rambled on about so she spent her time during the lesson doing something much more productive. Sleeping.

Walking down the steps to the front of the class she gave her professor a short glance smirking as she watched his eyebrow twitch in annoyance, flicking her golden locks over her shoulder as she exited the classroom laughing quietly to herself when she heard the hushed curses directed at her.

The halls were all but empty by the time she had made her way out of the lab; only a few groups of students were still gathered by the lockers too lost in conversation to realise that all the other had retired to their dorms for the evening.

The blonde waved and greeted some of her other friends as she passed them in the hall, any other time she would have stopped a little longer to have a chat, but the Biology paper she had due tomorrow had been lingering in the back of her mind all day making sure that she didn't forget to finish it. Again.

The wolf whistles and crude comments dragged her from her thoughts, her attention being redirected to a small group of guys sitting under one of the many cherry blossom trees that lived on the campus. They felt quite pleased with themselves for having got her attention, having had enough of their immature remarks said blonde, using a few choice words and simple hand gestures, silenced their degrading banter.

She watched with a smug look on her face as they disappeared back inside the college, probably looking for other female students to torment. she hated all the unwanted attention she got from the males at her college, it wouldn't bother her if they were half decent guys but she had to face facts the majority of them were low lives who had no future.

She opened one of the double doors that lead to her shared dorm room sighing for what seemed like the thousandth time that day. Life just seemed to hit rock bottom for her recently. Sure she was at college working for a future in this messed up world of theirs, but her life somehow felt incomplete like there was something missing that college couldn't replace.

Pushing those thoughts into the back of her mind the blonde opened the wooden door to the room she shared with her best friend. Closing the door she looked around. The floor was littered with Naruto DVD's, both of them having forgotten to clear up after their Naruto marathon last night.

The blonde looked at the many Pictures of Nicola, her friend, and herself they had taken over the years neither changing much. Nicola still had the same Brown hair and blue eyes although she once had red streaked through her hair but decided not to keep it. Arisu however had gone through many hair colours from having red streaks to purple streaks and then dying her hair cosmic blue for a year, but now she was back to blonde and that how it was staying.

The blonde grabbed a few snacks from the kitchen area before entering her domain. Flicking the light on and kicking off her trainers and plonked her bag down on the floor before turning to her most prised positions. Her goldfish had noticed she had returned and were swimming at the front of their tank.

Arisu: Hi babies!

She pressed her cheek up against the tank as though hugging them.

Arisu: Did you miss mommy?

She moved away watching them swim round in circles, laughing softly at their antics she opened the lid and fed them their evening meal.

Arisu: I missed you too.

Closing the lid she watched them eat their pellets for a while before flopping onto her bed sighing in contentment. Reaching for her laptop she logged onto her account quickly signing into MSN.

_~Rii-Chan has signed on~_

Arisu: '_**Rii-Chan says: Evening bean! =P' **_

Nicola: _**'Nicky says: Sprout!...Hello!'**_

Arisu: _**'Rii-Chan says: Today has been crap -_- the worst day this week.'**_

Nicola: _**'Nicky says: Yeah...well I've had to hide inside most of the day ¬ ¬'**_

Arisu:_** 'Rii-Chan says: 'I pity you...really ¬ ¬'**_

Nicola: _**'Nicky says: It's not funny...the sun doesn't like me :3 '**_

Arisu: _**'Rii-Chan says: Yeah I know you're like a fringing vampire...you can copy my notes from any classes you have missed today if you want.'**_

Nicola: _**'Nicky says: Thanks! I'm actually ahead of you in most stuff =] but I could use some extra notes in chemistry.'**_

Arisu: _**'Rii-Chan says: ¬ ¬ Gee thanks...'**_

Nicola: _**'You know I love you really bean! '**_

Arisu: _**'Rii-Chan: I feel your love! X3'**_

Arisu smiled at the conversation, Nicola and herself had been friends since childhood. First meeting in primary school they learned that they both were obsessed with anime, and they have been inseparable since. Their love for anime only grew over the years, their most recent obsession Naruto.

Nicola:_** 'Nicky says: I'll come get the notes after the sun has gone down a little.'**_

Arisu: _**'Rii-Chan says: Sure...you know, I've been wondering this for a while now.'**_

Nicola: _**'Nicky says: Don't hurt yourself XP...Joking! What have you been wondering.'**_

Arisu: _**'Rii-Chan says: ¬ ¬...Why do we talk over MSN when we are in the same dorm room...'**_

Nicola: _**'Nicky says: Because...**_

Arisu: _**'Rii-Chan says: Because what? **_

Nicola: _**'Nicky says: I dunno...it's our way of life =3...that and we are both as lazy as shit'**_

Arisu: _**'Rii-Chan says: ... -_- '**_

The blonde noticed that her room had gotten darker as though a cloud had momentarily blanketed the fireball in the sky; Arisu frowned. It was one of the sunniest days they had seen in a while, not a cloud anywhere in sight all day. Her stomach muscled tightened to the point of discomfort, making her feel as though something were wrong.

Curiosity got the better of her, pulling open her blind she glanced out into the outside world noting that some teachers and students were looking at the sky. Following their pointing and skyward stares her sapphire orbs looked into the darkened sky.

Arisu's gasped in shock her eyes widening ever so slightly as she stared at the solar eclipse. There shouldn't be an eclipse today it would have been on the news if there was going to be one.

The tightening in her stomach became almost painful as she watched the sky turn red as the moon moved across the sky to partially cover the sun. Stunned for a moment the blonde could only stare at the mysterious phenomena happening in the sky.

The sound of her laptop receiving an email knocked her out of her trance like state, remembering that she was taking to Nicola.

Arisu: _**'Rii-Chan says: Have you looked outside...'**_

Nicola: _**'Nicky says- err no...Why?'**_

Arisu: _**'Rii-Chan: Look outside...'**_

Completely confused and she had to admit a little worried about her friends behaviour Nicola lifted the lid of her coffin shaped bed, banging her head off of the padded wooden lid in the process, and walked over to her black out curtains pulling them open slightly so she could see out.

Her eyes too widened as she pulled her curtains open fully to look at the sun. Now understanding why Arisu was acting strange.

Nicola: what the hell is going on?

Arisu was already in the living room area when Nicola came out of her room. The blonde didn't even spare a glance at her friend as she walked over to join her by the large window, both of them becoming captivated by the blood red sky as it continued to darken before their eyes.

Arisu: Something's not right...this shouldn't be happening.

Nicola: Maybe the news forgot to tell us about it...

Arisu turned her head slowly to face her friend, her face a blank mask.

Arisu: Maybe...but do you really believe that.

Nicola didn't answer, knowing that her silence answered Arisu's question. She stared at the darkened sun mesmerised by the dark beauty in the sky.

The dots Nicola saw flash on the sun for a split second she put it down to her eyes playing tricks on her again. But as she stared at the darkened fire ball she saw the strange flashing dots appear once again on the suns surface knowing this time her eyes were telling the truth about what she saw.

Nicola: Did you see that?

She turned to her blonde friend sighing to herself when she saw the look of confusion on Arisu's face.

Arisu: See what?

Nicola turned back towards the window watching the people below them standing round looking at the sky.

Nicola: It doesn't matter...I must need my eyes testing again.

Arisu closed her sapphire eyes trying to make sense of the whole situation. She felt the light touch of a breeze on her cheek; the oddly familiar sensation was comforting to her in some ways easing away her nervousness.

Breathing in deeply she inhaled the scent of a forest, recognising the scent from long forgotten memories, from a time where she was truly happy with her life. As the blonde tried to focus on the memories they drifted from sight as though they never happened.

Arisu opened her eyes looking around seeing as she was still in their dorm, rubbing her temples she wondered what brought on such thoughts, and if they really were her memories why had she forgotten them.

She hadn't noticed until now that she could still feel the light touch of a breeze, she looked to her left to see if Nicola was feeling the same breeze as she was, as she watched her friend look out into the red sky she knew her brown haired friend was oblivious to what she was feeling.

Her golden hair was flowing down her back in waves as though the wind were running its fingers through the blonde strands, the scent of the forest became stronger as did the wind when the blonde looked back towards the dark sun.

Arisu: Can you feel a breeze in here?

The blonde once again turned to her friend, taking her attention momentarily away from what was happening in the sky.

Nicola: What are you talking about...What breeze?

It was then that Nicola saw Arisu's golden hair dancing as though a breeze were combing through the blonde tendrils.

Warily Nicola reached out to where Arisu was standing wanting to feel the wind she saw drifting through her hair. As though touching an invisible barrier Nicola was hit by a sudden rush of wind, bringing with it a scent she remembered from long ago.

The Wind entangled itself through her chocolate coloured locks making the tendrils roll in waves down her back. She closed her eyes wanting to remember how she knew this wind and scent. The memories rushed past her closed eyes, too fast for her to remember them in detail. And once again they were gone, locked behind the doors in her mind possibly never to be opened again.

Nicola: Yeah...I feel it too.

Arisu: I remember feeling this wind against my face, and the smell of the forest, but I don't know why I recognise them or why they bring me such comfort.

Nicola nodded in understanding at her friend's confession, she too recognised the comforting smell and the cooling breeze but the memories of where and when she remembered them were locked away having lost the key to that part of her mind long ago.

Arisu closes her eyes shaking her head softly wanting to be rid of these confusing feelings and memories.

Arisu: We must have been in contact with the sun to long today; the heat's messing with our heads.

Turning from the living room window Arisu began walking back to her room where she planned on sleeping for the rest of the evening, letting her head come back to its senses. It was only a small flash, so small and fast she almost missed it.

She looked at the sun through the corner of her eyes seeing the black dots flash again. Were those the flashing dots Nicola was talking about?

Not wanting to spend any more time around the eclipse Arisu walked the short distance to her room.

Nicola: Hey!

The blonde turned at her friends shout.

Arisu: what?

Nicola: Can I look at those Chemistry notes now?

She watched her friends smile turn into a grin, she couldn't help but smile herself hoping that today would end quickly and they could get back to their lives.

Arisu: Uhh yeah about those notes...

Nicola's grin faded as she stared at her friend with a blank face, although Arisu knew that face meant trouble.

Nicola: You fell asleep again didn't you!

Arisu laughed slightly knowing that the accusation was far from funny but she couldn't help it, she felt so alive right now nothing could upset her mood.

Arisu: What does it matter if I fall asleep...I already know everything anyway you only have to ask.

Nicola was not amused in the least by her friend's lame excuse for falling asleep in Chemistry. But she also knew that moaning at Arisu wouldn't change her ways she had always been laid back about school, and Nicola couldn't understand why.

Nicola: Whatever, just help me with my chemistry work.

The blonde nodded, she was always willing to help her friend with whatever she was troubled with.

The girls walked back to Arisu's room, the blonde pushing the door open only to stop in the door way staring in horror at her floor.

Nicola: What's wrong? Why'd you stop?

The brunet placed her hands on top of Arisu's shoulders peering over her friends back. Nicola looked round the blonde's room not seeing anything out of the ordinary. She cocked one eyebrow in confusion.

Nicola: What are you looking at?

The brown haired girl looked at her friend; following her gaze down to the bedroom floor, spotting what had made the blonde stop.

Arisu: I don't think that was there before.

Nicola: Yeah...I'm guessing we would have noticed if it was.

Nicola let go of Arisu's shoulders pushing her out of the way softly as she walked closer to whatever it was on the blonde's floor.

Nicola: It looks like a black hole...

Arisu rushed over to her friend before she could get any closer to the hole in her floor, grabbing the brown haired girls arm and pulling her a safe distance away from it.

Arisu: Be careful! We don't know what it is.

Ignoring her friends concern Nicola pulled her arm out of Arisu's grasp once again walking over to the opening. The blonde watched in horror as her friend knelt down next to the gaping cavity in her floor knowing that the black void could swallow them both at anytime.

Nicola: Ri! This is where the breeze was coming from.

Arisu: What...

The blonde was stunned for a few moments, she wanted to join her friend, wanted to feel more of that breeze against her face and in her hair. But some part of her was scared of what might happen if she gets too close.

As though they had a will of their own, her feet pulled her forward, before she had time to get control of her feet back she was standing next to Nicola. Then she felt it, the breeze engulfed her. Enveloping her in her own little bubble of air, the blonde closed her eyes letting her knees fall to the ground so she was sitting next to her friend.

Nicola watched her friend enter a state of tranquillity as she watched the wind swim through her blonde hair again. Her eyes were suddenly drawn to look out of the window.

The sun was still in the state of eclipse, the sky looking as though someone had painted it in blood. Nicola walked closer to the window, the flashing dots were no longer flashing, they were still on the suns surface although now they had taken on what looked like to be the shape of a tear. The three tear shaped dots formed almost a circle on the sun.

Nicola's eyes widened feeling that familiar feeling of recognition but unable to remember from where she recognised it from.

Nicola: I've seen this before.

She spoke to herself trying to unlock the part of her mind which held her forgotten memories. There was a sharp pain in her eyes if she had looked in a mirror she would have seen her eyes now resembled the sun. The pain soon subsided but it left her eyes feeling itchy and agitated. Nicola could only rub her Blue orbs hoping to relive some of the discomfort.

Nicola tuned back to her blonde friend now seeing that she was standing looking into the hole with blank emotionless eyes, she saw the wind increase as the blonde walked closer to the edge.

Nicola: What are you doing?

Arisu turned her head to stare at her alarmed friend, her darkened blue eyes held only on emotion. She watched the saddened blue look back at the black void, Nicola already knew what she was thinking.

Arisu: I have to go into it...We have to.

She looked back at her friend, her eyes filled with so much sadness Nicola couldn't bear it. She noticed that Arisu already had her jacket and trainers on. Unable to see her friend in such a state Nicola walked up to her nodding in agreement.

She didn't know where it would take them. But wherever this black hole too them it held the key to unlocking their forgotten memories.

Nicola: let's go.

Both girls stepped over the edge of the void, for a moment they floated on the remaining breeze that was flowing through the darkness. However that soon withered into nothing more than a small draft.

Nicola and Arisu fell through the floor and into the darkness. At first it was as though they were suspended in space. Nicola looked over at Arisu thankful to see her usual sapphire eyes shining again.

They knew they were falling, they felt the wind rush past their faces as they came closer to where ever they were headed.

Arisu: Look! Down there!

There was a bright white light they were falling towards. Anyone with common sense would have tried to avoid falling into the light but not these two. Both of them smiled as they fell towards the white chasm.

Arisu: What is it?

Nicola: I don't know...but that's where we're headed!

* * *

><p><strong>TBC~ thanks for reading ^_^ please review and be nice ¬ ¬<strong>


End file.
